Running With Wolves
by Firechic240
Summary: Another girl wolf comes to help Kiba and the others find paradise. She’s strong willed and draws attention. Will this be a problem for the wolves? BluexHige OcxKiba. Non Yaoi. Rated for language and later material
1. The Black Haired Wolf

Chow-Chow: Hello everyone. I thought I'd get my fingers wet with Wolf's Rain! I do not own Wolf's Rain or any characters other than Kurune, Shaje and Kijo. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Black Haired Wolf

* * *

All she could remember was running through cities, searching for something. She had no family or friends and had totally lost her memory when she came to them.

* * *

"Kiba, I'm starving could we get something to eat?" Hige asked as they wandered all over the city. 

"What do you think we're doing?" Tsume said and put his hands in his pocket, looking up at the blue sky.

A second later Kiba stopped walking and started to sniff the air.

"Hey...." Kiba started, "do you smell that?"

Everyone started to sniff the air. The familiar scent of hot dogs loomed around.

"Hey, that's food." Toboe said and started running toward the source of the smell. It didn't take very long because their hunger was forcing them to run.

Down one street and across the next until they reached an alleyway that was behind a few houses.

"It's one of us!" Toboe announced and pointed momentarily.

A black haired wolf lay on the ground eating a long strand of hot dogs. She was very pretty and had very sharp, white teeth. Her

"Do you think she'll share?" Toboe asked before taking another step closer toward the wolf.

"I don't know, why don't we ask." Kiba said.

"Excuse me miss." Hige said, "Do you think you could share with us? We were just passing through and our stomachs led us to the pack of hot dogs you have there."

The girl wolf did nothing she kept eating and didn't even turn her head to acknowledge their presence.

* * *

Running and running. This pain never stopped for the girl. All she could do was run. She ran day and night, never stopping. 

Eventually, due to the lack of food and water she passed out on the side of the road. Her true form replacing her human body. Many cars passed her and people stared and pointed at the girl. Of course all of this was unbeknownst to her because she was unconscious.

* * *

Once the she wolf was done eating she looked up at the wolves and spoke in a light voice. "Follow me." 

She pounced up from her original position and started walking. Her trotting pace wasn't too slow but fast enough to keep a fair distance from the strangers.

It took about five minutes before they got to the destination.

The female wolf stopped and held up her paw, then said, "They serve free drinks until 10, if you're interested in getting free food then ask for Kurune, tell her Kijo sent you. She'll understand. She should give you a place to stay as well, if need be."

"So your name is Kijo?" Hige asked the girl dog, he turned to get an answer but apparently she had run off without a sound. None of the others had seen her leave.

"I don't know guys, it may be a set-up." Toboe told the others and took a step backwards. "Besides we don't even know that wolf very well, she could've been-"

"Who cares, as long as there's free food and drinks. I think I'm going to like it here." Tsume added.

* * *

The wolf, the one that was laying on the side of the road, was picked up by a young couple each in mid-twenties. The two had a hard time lifting the wolf into their car. 

"I'll get his legs, ready, one two, three." The man said to the woman and they both heaved the wolf into the car.

"Oh my goodness, I never imagined that dogs could weigh so much." The lady announced after they safely got the "dog" into the car and strapped in so it wouldn't fall off of the seat.

"Me neither, besides this one looks to be only about 13 in human years." The man added.

"Oh Kijo, do you think we'll be able to keep him. I mean he was just left there on the side of the road. The previous owner must not want it, see, it doesn't even have a collar."

"We'll report a found dog to the police; if no one claims it then we can keep him. You and your soft spot for animals, gosh. What will we do if no one claims it and then we can keep it Shaje."

Chow-Chow: Well I hoped you liked it! the next chapter is Meeting Kurune....ooh i wonder who that person is?? Well if you do then you'll have to REVIEW and find out!!! I NEED 5 REVIEWS IN ORDER TO UPDATE!!!!!! Thank-you for reading my Wolf's Rain fanfiction story...ttly


	2. Meeting Kurune or is it Kijo?

Chow-Chow: I know this took a long time but I worked on it for a long time and I'm happy to say that this story will turn out awesome! I have some excellent plans and twists but you'll have to read it in order to find out what! Thanks again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN! (Only Kijo, Shaje, Kurune and Mika)

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting Kurune or is it Kijo? 

The group of wolves, with much discussion over the topic, decided to go in the restaurant.

"If this place has people that are cannibals, were giving them the runt." Tsume said as he pushed open the door. Toboe didn't have any time to say anything because Kiba opened the doors so fast that the whole group felt a gust of hot air come at them.

The placed seemed calm enough. There was a stage on the left and a bar in the front. The tables were mostly filled with drunken men who were betting on how much they could drink.

"Who did that wolf tell us to ask for?" Hige asked looking around.

"Are you folks interested in getting something to eat or are you just going to stand there and look around?" asked a blonde haired bar tender. She had soft green eyes and her expression demanded a response.

"We're here for a girl named Kurune." Hige spoke up and took a seat at the small bar. There were many open seats for most of the costumers were occupying the tables.

"Ah you're here for that poor soul, she's in the back. Lemme get her." The bar tender walked around the counter to the back of the restaurant.

A few other male bar tenders were waiting on the few people sitting around Hige. Toboe and Tsume sat down next to him but Kiba kept standing.

It was a few minutes before Kurune came into view. She was wearing a long white work dress and her black hair was tied with a single black ribbon

"I heard that you are looking for me." She pulled her hair down so it flowed past her waist.

"Yes, we heard from a wo-" Toboe didn't get to finish the word because Kurune held his mouth shut.

"Come in the back we'll talk about it there." She led them into the back and shut the door, then locked it. An automatic light flipped on. The wolves and Kurune took a seat.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked and turned on another light.

* * *

"Well, I just heard the no one claimed the dog that we left at the adoption center." Shaje said as she poured Kijo's coffee into a mug then placed it in front of him. He was reading the newspaper at the table. He looked up to his wife and smiled. 

"I already know why don't you call over there and see if it's alright to get him later today?" Kijo asked, ruffling his hair then taking a sip of coffee.

"Alright just as long as you don't change your mind once we've committed to it." Shaje picked up the phone and dialed the adoption center's number.

"You know I keep to my word Shaje." He said with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Hello, this is Shaje.........yes I'm interested in buying the dog that we- pardon, I didn't quite hear that....oh" her normally happy tone lowered to a depressed one, "Oh I'm sorry.......yes thank you..." she hung up the phone and hung her head.

"What's the matter?" Kijo asked and stood up to comfort his wife.

"Well the dog that we turned in was......well he was adopted."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing. There was some kind of connection between me and that dog. I can't really explain it."

"Don't worry I bet we'll be able to visit her."

"Her?! How do you know the dog is a female?" Shaje spun around to face her husband.

* * *

"Ahh.......so that's why you are looking for me. You are in need of food and a place to stay? Is that correct?" Kurune asked. She sat down and crossed her legs then leaned back. 

"Yes, but we will be leaving as soon as possible." Kiba stated and looked around.

"Why? What are you searching for?"

"How do you know that we are searching for something?!" Toboe asked in an interested manor. He leaned forward to soak up all the information.

"Not every day do I see wolves in this town. The last time I saw one here was about four years ago. I was about thirteen then. I only saw him for a few seconds, but he was beautiful white wolf. I know it sounds ridicules but I wish that people weren't so afraid of wolves. Then we could see them more and they wouldn't be in danger of being extinct." She looked at the wall in thought.

"So Kurune, why do you want wolves to be abundant? Most people kill wolves just for the pleasure. What do you have with wolves?" Kiba asked and stared at her for an answer.

"Well it's hard to explain."

* * *

"Well Shaje, we can still visit the new owners." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was a loud crashing sound from their bedroom and then a yelp.

"What was that?!" Shaje asked, she looked down

"I don't know, I'll go and take a look." Kijo walked over to the bedroom door with Shaje yelling after him, "Be careful!"

He opened the door and...........................

* * *

Chow-Chow: Well I'm sorry it took so long to update but here it is! I hope that you enjoyed it. And, yes the thing that made the noise in Shaje and Kijo's bedroom will be revealed in the next chapter! I NEED 5 REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	3. Kurune's Mansion

Chow-Chow: Hell-O! This is another up and running Wolf's Rain chapter hope you like it! It took me soo long to finish it...mostly because it describes rooms but you'll see! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Wolf's Rain or any characters (except Shaje, Kijo, Kurune, Mika and Asami)

Thank-you everyone for reviewing my story! That would be Timeless, xxnabiki, Samantha, The painted wolf pup, Inulover34, sadie l., Forest Scion, halfbreedmutt, Chibikittysorceress, boamaster200 and Hikari! THANK-YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Kurune's Mansion 

He opened the door and the black dog jumped out of him. He ran past Kijo right to Shaje. She jumped and landed on the overwhelmed lady.

"Oh my goodness!" Shaje exclaimed. After a few minutes of getting over the shock of having the dog in her house she spoke, "What should we name her?"

"Whatever you want Shaje. She seems to like you more than me so it's your call."

"Hmm.......what about Kurune?"

* * *

"The bathroom is down the hall, and all of you will be getting your own bedrooms of course. Don't worry where I'm going to sleep. I'm all the way on the top floor. If you need anything there's a phone next to the bed, just press one and a maid will come and get you whatever you need." Kurune led the gang back to her house after she had finished her shift, and was giving them the grand tour of her three story mansion. 

"Geeze, for someone who sounded bad she sure knows how to live." Hige stated as they turned a corner and started to walk down a hall.

"So, which one of you wants this room?" She asked and opened the first door on her right.  
Once the door was open you could clearly see a huge open window that over-looked a lake. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight, the red curtains that flowed to the ground were moving playfully with the breeze. Purple blossoms covered the soft bed; they made a little path from the open window to the bed. The carpet was a soft red color and it looked like the room was big enough for more than one person to live in. The dresser top was clean; not a speck of dust anywhere. There was a deep cherry wood end table on the left of the bed which held a lamp and another on the right which was supporting an alarm clock. The hanging light was decorated with red flowers.

"Oh darn it I had hoped that the maids would close the window so the blossoms wouldn't come in."

"I'll take it!" Toboe yelled, not letting anyone say anything.

"Alright, this one is yours. Remember if you need anything just press one on the phone. I think your phone was moved into the bathroom but if you prefer it in here you can move it."

* * *

The black dog had been living with the couple for about two years had gone by. Kijo got a different job. Now he was a scientist working on the latest research about DNA and Shaje was a mother to a one year old child named Asami. In spite of the years they had spent together, Shaje and Kurune kept in a tight bond. Shaje was still unsure about how they were connected but it just felt right. 

One day Kijo came home early from work. As usual Kurune went to greet him at the door but he ran in with such contentment that he ran right past her and to Shaje who was in the kitchen.

"Honey guess what?!" he hollered.

"What is it? And why are you home so early?" Shaje asked, picking Asami up from the counter and putting her on the floor. The little girl crawled from her mom to the doorway and sat next to where Kurune was laying down.

"The research that I was working on got to the state. And they said that they would be willing to buy it off of me for ten million dollars!" This got the both of them all excited and the conversation continued.

It was decided that they would sell his research and move into a new house. He also started working for the government.

* * *

"The next room is around the corner." Kurune said. Toboe had stayed in his room to get used to it so he was no longer getting the grand tour. 

"So, Kurune, how long have you been living in this house?" Hige asked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well since I was, hm....let's see, about thirteen." Kurune walked a little ways and opened a door on her left.

"This one doesn't have the same view as the other but it still is pretty." She stated and opened the door.

This room was a little like the other except that the window was closed and a long blue curtain held the light out.

Kurune flipped on the light switch and pulled the curtains on their rods to reveal a small courtyard area. Since the sun didn't set on that side of the house the room was a little darker, and needed the light. Everything was about the same except for a small desk in the right corner, next to the window. It held a phone and a laptop computer that was turned off. The color scheme was blue instead of red, and the hanging light wasn't as elaborate. The bed was on the right side of the room instead of the left like in the other room.

"As I said it doesn't have the best view but it still is a nice room." Kurune pulled her hair to one side and leaned against the wall.

"Hell I'll take it." Hige stated and walked to the bed. He pulled back the covers and flopped down, turning off the light on the left end table.

"Good night." Kurune stated and shut the door. The other 3 headed on down the hall.  
There was one last bedroom door on the right; the other door was the bathroom, and further down the hall was a set of stairs. Tsume got to the last bedroom before Kurune did. He opened the door and shut it with a slam, not saying anything. A short silence followed.  
"Well, I see that there are no more rooms on this floor." Kiba said.

"Yes, there's one upstairs on the third floor." Kurune led him upstairs and to a door on the left. (The stairs were in the shape of a U)

"I hoped that you would be the one to get this room." Kurune stated and smiled at Kiba, she opened the door.

This room was much bigger than the other two that she had shown him. The room had a gigantic bed with black sheets and a nice closet. (not that Kiba would need it or anything) There was also a desk with a lamp a few books and a phone. This room also had its curtains open but the window was shut. On the right side of the window were doors that lead out to a rather large balcony. There was a nice big mirror on the left of the bed and a door to the right showed the way to the private bathroom.

"Wow." Kiba added and walked into the room.

"The balcony is connected to the one outside my room. This is my favorite room." Kurune walked over to the doors and opened them letting a slight breeze enter the room.

* * *

Chow-Chow: Well I NEED 5 REVIEWS!!!! The next chapter's name is Meeting the Black Wolf for the First Time....(ch.4) I hope you all like my ff 'cuz if you do then review! (I accept anonymous reviews) TTYL! 


	4. Meeting the black wolf for the first tim...

Chow-Chow: OMG! I'm, soo sorry for not updating but here it is!

* * *

Chapter Four: Meeting the Black Wolf for the First Time 

The following morning Toboe woke up from a dream about getting to paradise, only the place in his dream wasn't paradise.

The sun was dimly shining through the curtains before Toboe pulled then open and smelled something cooking in the kitchen; he ran downstairs and turned the corner sharply.

"Hey Kurune, what's cook...ing?" Toboe asked when arrived in the kitchen, only to see a maid dressed in a black outfit making pancakes.

"Oh, um...excuse me miss, where is Kurune?" Toboe asked in a childish tone. The maid turned around and smiled at him.

"She's in the back with the young master." The maid's bright red curls matched her chocolate eyes and she flipped her hair out of the way.

'Young master?' Toboe thought to himself and showed himself to the backyard.

"So Kiba, still searching for paradise?" Toboe heard Kurune's voice. He turned the corner and saw Kiba sitting next to a black wolf.

"Yes Mika, I can't believe that you are still living here. How long has it been?" Kiba turned to "Mika" and smiled.

"Long enough, I need to get out of here before something happens and I won't be able to see my hometown. I miss that place." Her voice trailed off as she went into her own thoughts.

Toboe stayed behind the corner watching the two look away from each other.  
It seemed like an eternity passed before anyone made a sound. Kiba turned to Mika and started stroking her black fur.

"It's been about two years since I last saw you." Mika said, breaking the silence. Toboe could barely make out what they were saying. He saw her rest her head on Kiba's lap.

Toboe, tired of hiding, walked casually up to the two in a quiet manner but before he could say anything Mika's ear flicked up and she turned her head to look at him.

"Good morning Toboe," She smiled and turned into a human, the human Toboe knew as Kurune.

"I wanted to tell you thank-you for letting me stay at your mansion from the night." Toboe said coolly and walked around to the front of the bench, then took a seat.

Kiba and Kurune looked at each other. Abruptly Kiba stood up and told them that he was going to go check on breakfast.

"So, Kurune, how long have you been called Mika?" Toboe asked and stared out into the water.

"Well, to tell you the truth, the only person who knows my real name, Mika that is is Kiba, and the rest of my wolf family. But I haven't seen them in over 15 years."

"So how did you get the name Kurune?"

"Well, when I was very young, my parents were separated from me and I tried to find them, but I overworked myself and I ended up unconscious on the side of the road. Then my human parents that I used to live with took me in and named their "dog" Kurune. The name stuck and I've been called that ever since."

* * *

After the move was final, the family of four (including Kurune) settled down. Their mansion was big enough, surely, for a family of six or seven to live in. But since Kijo had made so much money Shaje insisted that they moved into a bigger house in case they decided to have another child, or if their family visited. 

Over the next year, Kijo was away from the house more often and the poor black dog was forced, and delighted, to help Shaje with two year old Asami.

"Mama..." was all that the little baby would say, and the black dog had learned that not only did it mean she wanted Shaje, but Kurune at her side.

"Yes Asami I'm coming." Shaje stated while grabbing Asami's pacifier from the counter. Kurune trotted happily over to the little girl that was sitting in her highchair in the kitchen. Asami reached out and pretended to grab her. Kurune grinned then started wagging her tail.

The next few hours were like a living hell for Kurune. Shaje had accidentally dropped one of the dishes she was washing, waking up Asami, and leaving Kurune to deal with her yelling and screaming. Of course Shaje came in to calm her down but as soon as she left Asami started wailing again.

It was no less than three hours later until baby Asami finally went to sleep. (At this time it was about six o'clock at night).

Kurune was just about to fall asleep on the couch nest to Shaje, who was knitting something for Asami when the phone rang.

Kurune opened one of her sleepy eyes to get a good enough look at Shaje. She answered the phone casually with a hello then leaned against the counter and listened for a minute not saying anything. A moment passed and Shaje's eyes lit up in horror and she dropped the phone. She fell to her knees and started crying.

Kurune, curious about what happened, trotted over to Shaje and cocked her head to show her interest. Shaje flung her arms around Kurune and kept crying. Finally when she let go, the only thing she could say was 'There was an accident'.

* * *

Chow-Chow: When I first thought of that scene (The one in the very end) I was hesitant about putting it in because I thought the outcome wouldn't be pictured like I wanted it to be. Oh well REMINDER: I NEED 5 REVIEWS IN ORDER TO UPDATE! K c u next chapter! 


	5. The death of a family member

Chow-Chow: sorry it took for 4eva to update but no one seems to like my stories and because it's been like 4 or so months since I've touched one of my stories I have to go back and read them...not to mention edit/add on to the chapters...oh well I hope you enjoy my new wolf's rain ff!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Death of a Family Member 

"I knew you would get to see me like this Toboe, that's why I didn't try to hide it, although I did think that you would figure it out before I showed you, you know from my scent." Kurune said as she trotted into the house, her black fur swaying with the morning breeze.

"I would've never guessed that you were...one of us..." Toboe's voice trailed off and his sniffed the air then hooted with pleasure, "What is your maid making! It smells delicious!"

"I believe it's just eggs. Toboe, you must not eat often." She said as they walked inside the house and in a flash, was back as a human.

"Breakfast is served, ma'am." The red-headed maid said and placed a dish with different types of toast on it, on the table in front of an empty spot.

"Has Tsume got up yet?" Toboe asked no one in particular and grabbed the bowl of scrambled eggs, then dumped about half onto his plate.

"If he was up he would be down here with us." Kiba said softly and helped himself to the food as well.

(Okay so they ate...nothing to say...)After breakfast: (Tsume is awake now)

"Well, Kiba and I were talking...and..." Kurune started. Her voice hinted that she didn't want to say it.

"And, what?" Tsume snapped, glaring at Kurune, still mad that she woke him up.

"And...we were thinking if it's alright with you guys, that I would join your hunt for paradise. I have no use here other than to tend to the mansion, but as you probably already saw I don't even do that, that's what my maids are for...but anyway what do you think?" Kurune regained her usual calm tone and straightened up.

"You don't have to ask us if you want to come, you can is you want. It would be nice having another girl wolf-" Kurune clapped her hand over his mouth and looked around at a passing maid.

"You have to be careful when you say that around here. Wolves aren't treated to nicely around these parts. Or anywhere else for that matter. The maids have already seen me as a wolf and they all promised to not say anything, that's why I can change like that at my house and in my backyard. I also have tight security."

"Since when do you and Kiba make decisions together? It's not like you're a married couple or anything."

Kurune smiled and looked at Kiba, and then her smile vanished. "You're right. It's not like we're together or anything. I've known him since I moved here...and that was a while ago."

It had been a week since "the accident" and many tears had been shed. The loss of a family member was horrible, especially when it left poor Shaje to tend to Asami by herself. The death of her husband was never mentioned again, and with time, Kijo was forgotten.

Shaje had become a successful business woman. Working whenever was possible and keeping the family in order. Most of the days Kurune was left alone with Asami, but Shaje knew that they couldn't get in trouble too badly.

In order to erase the memories of her dead owner, Kurune often found herself thinking about her other family. Her wolf family. It had been such a long time that she completely forgot everything. The only thing she could remember was that she was running. Running from something or toward something she didn't know. Just running.

Their journey started first by walking casually out of the small town they were in and through a thicket. Of course the first one to speak was Toboe.

"So Mika- or is it Kurune?"

"Either one." She smiled at him and turned back, looking forward.

"So, how did you meet Kiba? You never told us before."

Kurune glanced at Kiba for a second. "Um...we met in the town, about 5 years ago. We were both running from the baker, at the same time if you can believe it."

Flashback:

Kurune walked by the baker's store, the same time she did every day. Except something was different. A boy about her age with black hair and a carefree attitude was browsing around the breads. Just then he grabbed a loaf of bread and stuffed it in his pocket. Kurune walked into the store, interested in what he had just done and shot the baker a glance the nodded her head to say "good day". She stepped up beside the boy and spoke to him.

"Nice pull. But I doubt that you'll be able to just walk out of here unnoticed as if nothing happened." The boy turned to her, not saying a word and started to walk. Kurune raised an eye in suspicion and watched as the baker spotted the thief. Before she knew it the baker was running after the strange boy and Kurune was not far behind.

Running around a corner and through another shop Kurune changed into her wolf form and jumped up on the poor man.

"Wolf!" he shouted and pointed to the black blur of fur.

* * *

Chow-Chow: ok that was it! I hope you'll review (even if u r anonymous) because every review counts. I need 5 reviews to update a chapter so I'll need a total of 25 reviews to update this one...TTYL! 

Preview of next chapter:

Kiba held a knife up to Kurune's throat and yelled through his teeth, "What do you know!"


	6. Bullet Shot

Firechic240: I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me forever to finish! There's more information given out in this chapter so you can understand the characters more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain

* * *

Chapter Six: Bullet Shot 

Looking back at the shrinking baker who had fallen to the floor, she stopped abruptly when a bullet was shot at her. She didn't get a good look at her attacker but she dodged it with ease. She jumped up to the roof of a building and changed forms to reveal her slender human form once again. She peered over the side of the building and saw a man holding a gun out at arm's length, ready to shoot at something in the shadows. She caught a quick glance of the figure, frozen in darkness.

For minutes the silence sustained. The man supported his shaking arm with his hand and squinted.

"I know you're there wolf!"  
'That must be the man that shot at me just now, so he thinks that I'm hiding in the shadows.'

The gun was shot and Kurune jumped down blocking its line of fire, hitting her in the stomach. She stumbled on her knees and winced. Then her attention was drawn back to the shadows where the figure, a black wolf, transformed into a boy and ran off further into the alley.

"Oh my god what did I do!" the man yelled and rushed over to the girl. "Someone call for an ambulance!" he shouted at the nearest bystander. When he turned back to Kurune, she was gone.

A minute later she found herself lying on the ground with the boy hovering over her. She immediately noticed the trail of fresh blood on the ground, meaning she had been moved.

"Who are you?" She asked ignoring her wound.

"Kiba." Was his short answer "And who might you be? I've never met anyone who risked their life for me."

"Kurune." She answered weakly. "Why were you stealing? It gives wolves a bad reputation. Well it's not like people actually understand us anyway." She sat up and inspected her wound. The bullet hit her head on and was buried somewhere inside her stomach. Her shirt and pants were covered with blood.

Kiba held a knife up to Kurune's throat and yelled through his teeth, "What do you know!"

She cringed from the pain of the bullet and the pressure the boy was putting on her, shoving her against the dimly lit wall.

"I don't know anything, I swear." She shut her eyes, feeling the blade of the knife start to dig into her skin.

"Are you sure!" He yelled hot-temperedly.

"Yes, all I know is that you aren't human, you're a wolf. I saw you in the alley for a brief second and saw your form." Her shallow breathing turned into pants which made it difficult for her to breath.

A moment passed and Kiba loosened his grip on Kurune.

"You're the girl from the baker's shop." He said plainly. "Why did you follow me?" he demanded.

"I knew there was something different about you. I've never seen you around here before and you acted suspicious."

His expression fell flat and his blade returned to his pocket. He turned away and said, "I didn't ask you to help me. If we meet again don't expect anything in return from me."

"If we meet again it will be destiny." She said with her last breath.

"So it will."

She doubled over in pain and passed out from blood loss.

When she came to, she was in the hospital. The doctor informed her that it would take her a few days to heal but she would have a complete recovery. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit any major organs.

She looked around for Kiba, wondering if he was the one who brought her to the hospital or if the officials were the ones who found her.

End flashback

"Well, where did you go Kiba? Were you the one who took her to the hospital?" Toboe asked curiously.

"No. I left, determined to find Cheza. After all I thought I would never see her again. But I did, and it was destiny."

"Enough with the stories," Tsume grunted, "save it for later."

"Yea I'm starving!" Hige wined.

"You just ate barely two hours ago." Kiba stated.

"But I'm still hungry."

Kurune stopped abruptly and looked around suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" Toboe whispered.

"Do you smell that?" Her voice was dangerously low and her hand reached into her pocket, pulling out a dagger.

"It smells like blood."

The wind swept through the trees, moaning and causing an eerie silence to befall the travelers. Everyone looked around and Kurune made the first step toward the right.

The sound of branches cracking made everyone alert. Kurune walked cautiously over to a tree and turned into her wolf form. Everyone else followed, their ears perked up with alert.

The sound of a gun being loaded and heavy breathing made Kurune freeze.

* * *

Firechic240: Hope you enjoyed! I NEED 5 REVIEWS! please keep updating...e-mail me if this is a duplicate...i swear that i alreay put this up...if not then no poblem...the next chapter is very interesting!  



	7. Note From Author

Chow-Chow:

Wow sorry guys!!!! As you can probably tell I haven't been updating as much as I used to be (and wish) but if you still want me to continue with the series please review!!! I need to know how many people are still interested!!!

Thanks ;)

3 3 Author Chow-Chow

I DO **NOT** OWN WOLF'S RAIN!!!!

* * *


End file.
